War Assets/Alien
Alien races that were once content to stay on the fringes of galactic politics are now stepping up to provide whatever is needed to win this war. Terminus Fleet Requires: The completion of the three missions for Aria T'Loak The Terminus Fleet is an assortment of mercenary vessels and pirate ships bound together by little more than common geography and a fear of the Reapers. Despite this volatile mix, the Fleet seems to be functioning as one under the leadership of criminal warlord Aria T'Loak. UPDATED (If Aria: Blood Pack is completed) The Blood Pack's mercenaries have been compared to floods, wildfires, and other calamities. It recruits krogan and vorcha, preferably those with no regard for collateral damage. On the rare occasion when brute force is insufficient, the Blood Pack is willing to deploy weapons of mass destruction normally banned in Citadel Space. UPDATED (If Aria: Blue Suns is completed) This "private security group" is careful to maintain its image as a professional mercenary force. In reality, the Blue Suns have drifted further and further into becoming a full-blown crime syndicate. Despite this, their ruthless tactics are sought after in the Terminus Systems. UPDATED (If Aria: Eclipse is completed) The Eclipse Corporation specializes in "smart" security solutions, developing tactics around surgical strikes, sabotage, and electronic warfare. These mercenaries are supported by a sizable army of combat mechs, and rely heavily on tech for support in combat. Rachni Workers Requires: Saving the Rachni Queen, both in Mass Effect and during the Attican Traverse: Krogan Team mission. Not at all mindless insects, the rachni are capable of feats of engineering comparable with any sentient species. While initially greeted with suspicion, the rachni workers dispatched to the Crucible have integrated into the project smoothly. They work especially well on tasks that benefit from group work, and senior Crucible staff members are learning to trust the rachni with more complex problems. Volus Dreadnought Kwunu Found: Aethon Cluster, Esori, Solu Paolis The volus have only produced one dreadnought, the Kwunu, named after the diplomat who negotiated their client-race status with the turians. The Kwunu is the only volus ship of its class, but it is remarkably well-armed. Its broadside cannons and main gun are all Thanix Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Weapons. A turian general touring the Kwunu after its maiden system-voyage enthusiastically declared that the ship could "char a planet three times over". While its construction was funded entirely by the Elkoss Combine corporation, the dreadnought was jointly gifted to the Vol Protectorate and Turian Hierarchy upon completion. Shadow Broker Support Team Found: Hourglass Nebula, Sowilo, Hagalaz The Shadow Broker's strength lies in her connections. Dr. Liara T'Soni has a team of operatives able to procure almost any supplies at any time, by using an extensive network of bribes, blackmail, and favors. This logistical support has become important to building the Crucible, as the disruption of communications and travel makes gathering resources risky at the best of times. Elcor Flotilla Found: Silean Nebula, Phontes, Oltan The elcor flotilla possesses a few cruisers and carriers, but its real value is troop transport. Because of their shape, the elcor carry shoulder-mounted heavy weapons. VI-run systems handle reloading, targeting, and ammunition selection. It is not unusual to see a troop of elcor soldiers toting rocket launchers, chainguns, and other intimidating weapons on their backs as if they weigh nothing at all. Shadow Broker Wet Squad Found: Krogan DMZ, Dranek, Rothla As the new Shadow Broker, Liara T'Soni has the loyalty of her predecessor's assassination squad, a small but lethal team of soldiers called on for the rare occasion when information isn't enough to silence a target. Their methods vary with each mission: from subtle poisonings to bombing entire buildings, the wet squad is dedicated to whatever range of destruction the new Broker requires. Dr. T'Soni has put them to work against the Reapers and Cerberus. Volus Bombing Fleet Requires: Convince Din Korlack during Citadel: Volus Ambassador Volus prefer airpower in conflicts, counting on the turians for ground support. They maintain several flotillas of heavy-bomber frigates capable of warfare in any atmosphere. Batarian Fleet Requires: Complete Citadel: Batarian Codes The once formidable batarian navy was all but annihilated when the Reapers struck Khar'Shan. The enraged survivors have gathered into a single remaining fleet. Batarian refugees are enlisting in the thousands, desperate for a sense of purpose after the destruction of their homeworld. No collection of vessels is more eager to engage the Reapers than Khar'Shan's last warships. UPDATED (If Balak escaped during X57: Bring Down the Sky or Playing from a Mass Effect 2 Save that used the Mass Effect: Genesis Interactive Comic. He then must be convinced during Citadel: Batarian Codes) As the highest-ranking officer left in the Hegemony, Balak is now the last batarian military leader. His leadership, drive, and barely contained fury have galvanized his troops. While Balak bears a deep hatred for the Alliance, he would do anything to save his people, and has grudgingly joined forces with humanity to stop the Reapers. UPDATED (If Kite's Nest: Pillars of Strength completed) Batarian refugees are rallying around the Pillars of Strength, finding courage in this sacred, ancient artifact's recovery. Citadel Defense Force Requires: Complete Priority: The Citadel II The Council created the Citadel Defense Force to support Shepard in the war against the Reapers. The CDF includes ships and soldiers from every Council race. Complements from a few species without official membership status have also quietly joined. After the attempted coup, no offer of assistance is being turned away by the Council and its advisers. UPDATED (If Refugee is supported) An increase in refugees of the Citadel depleted resources that might have otherwise gone to defense systems and personnel. UPDATED (If Dock Officer is supported) It has become easier for people to travel through asari space to join family and friends on Thessia. The Citadel's security improved as a result of the number of refugees leaving the Citadel. UPDATED (if Reluctant Civilian is supported) Civilians volunteering at emergency clinics helped to save lives by processing patients, assisting doctors, and taking some of the burden off the Citadel's overtaxed medical staff. UPDATED (if Gung-Ho Civilian is supported) Warning people on the Citadel to prepare for the war has improved civilian readiness. UPDATED (if Partner Benefits Increase is Authorized at Spectre Terminal) Commander Shepard restored duty pay to spouses and family of active service people, improving morale of the Citadel. UPDATED (If Civilian Deportation Order is authorized at the Spectre Terminal) A con artist exploiting refugees thrown off the Citadel. Security improved on the docks was a result. UPDATED (If Medical Supplies are authorized at the Spectre Terminal Spectre authorization released medical supplies from Customs to Huerta Memorial Hospital, improving the quality of patient care. UPDATED (If Surveillance Authorization is given at the Spectre Terminal.) A Spectre gave C-Sec permission to tap into surveillance on private citizens. C-Sec used the footage to make several arrests, improving security. UPDATED (If Worried Merchant at Aeghor Munitions post-Priority: The Citadel II is Supported, and Militia is Authorized from Spectre Terminal.) C-Sec was authorized to train a civilian militia, strengthening their defense forces. UPDATED (If Angry Merchant at Aeghor Munitions post-Priority: The Citadel II is supported) C-Sec has been ignoring illegal sales of weapons to civilians. Some unlawful elements have taken advantage of this to build an arsenal, increasing the crime rate as they settle old scores. UPDATED (If Authorized from Spectre Terminal after Grissom Academy Mission.) Housing was found for students from Grissom Academy too young to work on the Prothean device. These gifted teenagers have been helping, however, by dealing with any repetitive problem that can't be delegated to VIs. UPDATED (If Patient C-Sec officer supported in C-Sec office and the C-Sec officer at the Apollo's Cafe is supported) C-Sec is focusing on smaller crimes and misdemeanors. This has spread their forces thin, decreasing efficiency when dealing with larger threats. UPDATED (If Angry C-Sec officer is supported in C-Sec office and the Apollo's Cafe manager is supported) C-Sec is concentrating on war-related problems and more serious crimes. By focusing resources, the overall security of the Citadel has improved. UPDATED (If Bank Teller is spoken to in Presidium Commons after Priority: The Citadel II After reassurances that keeping money in the bank is critical to the war effort, volus merchants are making donations to relief efforts and defense forces on the Citadel. UPDATED (if the Citadel: Target Jamming Technology mission is completed) Geth jamming frequencies upgraded the Citadel's automated defenses. UPDATED (If Citadel: Cerberus Automated Turret Schematics is completed) Schematics, recovered by Commander Shepard, are helping C-Sec easily locate and shut down active turrets left by Cerberus on the Citadel. UPDATED (If Citadel: Biotic Amp Interfaces is completed) Schematics of advanced biotic amplifiers from Grissom Academy increased the endurance of the asari under fire. UPDATED (If Irune: Book of Plenix is completed) The Book of Plenix declares that every volus must aid those in need during times of war. News of the book's recovery inspired many volus citizens to donate generous amounts of Citadel charities and defense funds. UPDATED (If Dekuuna: Code of the Ancients is completed) The elcor rejoiced when the Code of the Ancients was recovered. With hope restored, they rallied to help move supplies on the Citadel to the war effort. UPDATED (If Silean Nebula: Rings of Alune is completed) The recovery of Rings of Alune, named after a revered asari physician, inspired asari civilians to volunteer at Citadel refugee clinics and hospitals. UPDATED (if Asari Huntress Weapon Permit is Authorized at Spectre Terminal) Doctors at Huerta Memorial Hospital were discouraged by their failure to prevent the suicide of an asari commando in their care. Spectre Unit Requires: During Citadel: Hanar Diplomat, either saving Jondum Bau OR Kasumi Goto must have been loyal and survived the suicide Mission in Mass Effect 2. Spectres are the right hand of the Citadel, enforcing laws and stopping crimes with galactic repercussions. While Spectres usually work alone, the Reaper threat gave cause for these extraordinary agents to assemble in an elite unit capable of operating in enemy territory without backup. Spectre Jondum Bau, while not their official leader, is the group's spokesperson. He has passed on important intelligence gathered by the unit to Hackett and the Fifth Fleet. Hanar and Drell Forces Requires: During Citadel: Hanar Diplomat, either stopping the viral upload OR Kasumi Goto must have been loyal and survived the suicide Mission in Mass Effect 2. The hanar have sent their warships to engage the Reapers to repay Commander Shepard for saving their homeworld. Though their navy is relatively small, the hanar have also provided the services of their best drell combat specialists. They are accomplished spies, saboteurs and assassins, trained at an extremely young age. While the hanar are normally loath to send trusted allies into open warfare, these are desperate times. UPDATED (Only if the Citadel: Alien Medi-Gel Formula mission is completed) A medi-gel formulated especially for the hanar has been distributed to hanar civilians and fleet captains. Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Rachni Category:Shadow Broker Category:Batarians Category:Hanar Category:Drell Category:War Assets Category:Elcor